


Her

by Drawfest



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawfest/pseuds/Drawfest
Summary: A short story/origin of a personal character of mine.





	Her

The sky lit up. A loud boom was heard for miles. People scrambled out of their houses to witness what had just happened, for this was no regular storm. Another one had been banished. Given this hardly happens often, but when the whole sky lights up the way it does, followed by that deafening noise, there's no way that's normal thunder and lightning, an angel had been banished. She burned through the sky, at the ground, landing hard, there was no mercy for this one. Usually they vanish before most people can get a glimpse, but this time whatever fell didn't fall lightly.  
A few people did actually manage to make it to where it landed, and there She was. Now, angels are big, very big. Much bigger than the average person, but they still vary in size, from as tall as a fairly sized tree to a house. She was about in between the two, and She towered over everyone. She was on Her knees, panting, Her gray body sizzling from the heat from the landing. Her Halo was also gray, and crumbling slowly, the pieces drifting up instead of falling to the ground. Her wings were torn and shredded, dried blood covering them and speckled all over Her back.  
She groaned as She stood up, dizzy from the hit. She opened Her eyes and looked around, She had black tears draining and dripping upwards, just like Her halo. The people watching had finally snapped out of it and were scrambling to take out any recording device they could, to capture what they had just witnessed. But it only took a moment for them to hit the ground before She left the scene, taking off to hide somewhere.  
More people gathered, eager to see what had fallen from the sky, but were horrified when met with the mutilated corpses of those who had actually seen Her. There were screams and calls for the police, and the strange thing that fell from the sky was forgotten. Angels had a number of ways of protecting themselves from being seen or being exposed to the public. They could simply stare at them and they could forget, or even stop existing entirely. But that was no fun for Her. There was a reason She was banished. Angels don't torture living creatures, and they definitely don't enjoy it as much as She does.


End file.
